


Abigail's Wedding

by ALH1997



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALH1997/pseuds/ALH1997
Summary: Abigail McNiesh was my first character for my Sherlock world. I love her to bits. I first wrote this story when I was 16 so I apologise if you have read any of my recent works and think this is awful!Abigail is the adopted daughter of Sherlock Holmes. She has been an orphan since the age of 11 and has finally found her prince Charming- Daniel Holmes. However, there is one slight problem. She's pregnant.
Relationships: Abigail and Daniel Holmes, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue- The engagement.**

It was a warm June afternoon and I was taking my goddaughter Amber for a walk in Hyde Park. She was just coming up for two now and was already a bright and happy child. I had to get out of the house that morning. Daniel was away on work business and I didn’t feel like sitting in a house where I knew that Sherlock would be blowing stuff up. So I asked Mary if I could take Amber out. I remember, she had looked at me curiously. To be honest, I had been acting oddly for a while and there was a very good reason why. I am pregnant. 15 weeks to be precise-the exact amount of time that Daniel had been away for. Obviously I knew that Daniel was the father, Daniel is the only man I have ever been with. But here I was, knocked up without a husband. The one thing I had vowed I would never do.

“Abi! Abi!” a voice was calling to me from a way ahead. I looked up, squinting in the early morning sunlight. Amber was up ahead pointing at something-or someone. I ran to catch up with her.

“What is it, sweetie?” I asked, concerned.

“Look Abi. It’s Uncle Dan!” she pointed excitedly up the path. I loved the way that she called him Uncle Dan, she had done ever since we had started dating- Amber had been 6 at the time- and she hadn’t stopped. Even Hamish was beginning to cotton on to the idea that Daniel would be his Uncle one day.

Stood in the middle of the path was my man. My Dan. Tall, handsome and a sight for sore eyes. I ran all the way down the path and straight into his open arms, kissing him full in the mouth. He laughed and kissed me back.   
When we eventually pulled away, he looked into my eyes. Tears were stuck to my face and he wiped them away.

“My Abi,” he said smiling, “My darling Abi.”

“And my Dan,” I replied, “My Dan the man!” and we both laughed.

“Abi, I know.” He said bluntly.

I looked at him in amazement. “Know?” I stuttered, “Kn...Know what?”

He smiled “I know that you are pregnant with my child and that you didn’t tell me because you were ashamed because of your beliefs.”

I just stared at him.

“So…. I wanted to ask you something.” And he got down on one knee.

I gasped.

“Abigail Charlotte McNiesh…. You drive me mad. I’ve been in love with you since I was 15 and I know you feel the same way. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Tears were truly falling fast now as I smiled down at him. “Yes!” I replied, “Yes, yes, yes!” and he scooped me up into his arms kissing me and crying too.


	2. The Night Before

**Chapter One- The Night Before.**

I lay awake in my bed. I am getting married tomorrow. Thoughts swirl around in my head. How Daniel and I first met… our first kiss… Then my hand wandered down to my stomach and I smiled. Our first child.

There was a soft knock at the door.

“Come in.” I said, loud enough so that they would hear me but not so loud as to wake everyone else up.

The door creaked open. In the small slither of light stood my best friend and maid of honour, Sally Lestrade. She smiled at me.

“Can’t sleep?” She asked.

“Something like that,” I said, sitting up. “I just keep thinking that this time tomorrow, I’ll be Mrs Holmes.”

Sally laughed. “Yeah, that will be odd.”

“And, I keep thinking about my parents.”

There was silence for a few moments before Sally said. “I’m sure they are watching you and are very proud of you.”

I smiled through the dark. Then laughed.

Sally looked at me curiously.

“I was just thinking of the first time I ever saw Daniel. We hated each other, remember?”

“Oh yeah. You would try and out glare each other every time you met!”

“Then we got closer at John and Mary’s wedding. We were dancing to a slow song that had come on. It was ever so nice and I remember looking into his dark eyes and just seeing mine reflected in them. It was like magic. I’ve never know myself to connect with someone like that before. Then he leaned in and tried to kiss me. So I legged it….”

“Why?” Sally interrupted.

“I guess I was just scared to admit my feelings for him. But he didn’t follow me. Sherlock was the person who came looking for me and found me.” I paused, remembering that first time I had loved Daniel.

“When did you guys finally get together?”

“About a week before my chemistry GCSE. I was sat in my room revising when he text me, asking if I wanted to go and catch a movie. We never made it to the cinema…..”

“Abi!” exclaimed Sally, in shock.

“No! It wasn’t like that!” I laughed, “Remember, your mum went into labour so we rushed round to yours to be with you and Johnny!”

“Oh yeah!” gasped Sally, “I remember now. I thought he looked a bit down cast.”

We both laughed.

“We then re-tried after the exams and we’ve been together ever since. Even when I was in a coma for months.”

“You know he never left you. Not once.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, at night he would climb right up beside you in the bed and sleep with you while Sherlock slept on the camp bed by yours.”

“Wow!” I breathed, “I mean I was told he was always there but I had no idea he would sleep with me.”

“I think he was hoping for a fairy tale ending, where he kissed you and you woke up.” Laughed Sally.

“But he didn’t wake me up,” I replied smirking, “Amber woke me up when she hugged me.”

“Yeah. I bet he was miffed!” laughed Sally

“No, I think he was just glad I was ok.” I replied

There was silence again and I reflected on all of my memories of Daniel and me.

“How did he manage to get a big white wedding planned in 3 weeks?” asked Sally.

“He’s a genius and has a lot of money. He could have done it in a week if he wanted.”

“But why the rush?”

I paused, not knowing what to say. “He wanted to be married before work dragged him away again.” I lied. It felt wrong, lying to my best friend but I had no choice. No one would know until after the wedding and then it would look like our child was conceived on our wedding night.

“Ok…” replied Sally but I knew she didn’t really believe me.

I faked a yawn. “You know, I think I’ll try and get some shut eye. Don’t want to be too tired for tomorrow!” and I gave her a hug.

Sally said goodnight and left the room.

I settled back against the pillows, smiling.

This time tomorrow, I would be Mrs Holmes….


	3. Getting Ready

**Chapter Two- Getting Ready.**

I woke early that morning, butterflies in my stomach. I lay back in my pillows and sighed. I was getting married. I seemed so grown up facing this next chapter in my life. The orphan of 11 years was getting married. Sherlock had agreed to give me away and Molly, Keira, Mollie, Emily, Amber and Sally were my bridesmaids- Sally being maid of honour. Johnny was Daniel’s best man and Hamish was a page boy. All of our family and friends were coming from all over to witness our marriage.

There was a knock on my door which gave me a fright.

“Abi?” came Molly’s voice through the door. “I’ve brought you something to eat.”

I got out of bed, pulled on my dressing gown and went to the door. Molly was stood there with a tray ladened with bacon and eggs and toast plus a glass of orange juice.

“Wow. Thanks, Mum.” I said. I took the tray into my room.

“Sherlock says that the attic is almost done. You’ll be able to move in after the honeymoon.” She explained.

“Thanks.” I said. “You won’t mind?”

“Mind what?”

“Having us live here.”

“Abigail, why would we ever mind?”

I didn’t say anything.

“Abi.” Molly looked at me. “Is there something you’re not telling us?”

I couldn’t meet her eyes as I said, “No, there’s nothing. I just thought it would be odd… for everyone.”

Molly laughed. “It will be for a while. It was with Mary and John for a while. But we’ll all get used to it.” She paused and then looked at me. “Abi, we wouldn’t want you anywhere else. This is your home and it will be for as long as you want.”

I smiled at her, tears pooling in my eyes. “Thanks Mol.” I sniffed, hugging her over the tray.

Molly sniffed too. “Come on, eat up, you’ll need your strength.”

I ate my breakfast (or as much as my pregnancy hormones would let me) and took the tray into the kitchen. To my amazement, the living room had been transformed. The two plush arm chairs that usually sat by the fireplace had gone and were replaced with a vanity table and mirror. The curtains were flung open and all of the dresses hung along the curtain rail. The bouquets were in vases on the mantelpiece and were filling the room with a heavenly scent.

“Here comes the bride!” cheered Sally as I walked in the room. Everyone cheered and I began to laugh.

“Let me take that.” Said Mary, getting up. I let her take the tray.

“Thanks Mary.” She smiled knowingly at me. I wonder if she knew.

The rest of the morning past quickly. Mary and Molly did my make-up whilst Sally did my hair. She straightened it and then twisted it into an elegant knot, braiding one part around it. She then twisted little gems and flowers into the braid. She then attached the tiara that had my veil on it, just to make sure it fitted ok. Which it did.

Then it was time for a cup of tea.

Amber came out of her bath and sat on my knee whilst I blow-dried her hair and made it all up. We gave her a little bit of make-up, mainly on her eyes, just to make her feel like one of the big girls. Sally, Keira, Mollie, Emily and I had fun painting each other’s nails and going through old photos from when we were all together in London and recent photos from when we found each other again. My face was aching from laughing when Mary said,

“Abi, it’s time.”

They helped me into my dress. First was the corset. I made sure it wasn’t pulled to tight, for my health and the health of my unborn baby. Then I put on some white/cream tights. They weren’t too thick but they would stop my feet from blistering. Then I stepped into my dress. It was the traditional white dress, with a net top so that it wasn’t strapless. There was a silk band round the middle and the skirt floated out at the end. Sally stood on a stool and fixed my veil in place. I also had a bouquet of white roses with purple hyacinths in. (Hyacinths were Daniel’s favourite flowers).   
At that moment, Sherlock came back. He stopped in the doorway for a minute and just looked at me. It was the look that a father has when he sees that his daughter is all grown up. Even though we weren’t biologically related, Sherlock was my father, he had been since I was 12.

“Look at you.” He said, and it is still the only time I have seen him cry.

“Thanks, Dad.” I said, holding back my own tears. “Thanks for everything.”

Sherlock didn’t reply. I don’t think he could have even if he wanted to. Sally walked in front of me. She was in her bridesmaids dresses. They all had the same. They were knee-length and lilac in colour, the skirt bloomed out a bit at the bottom. The top was an intricate weaving of white lace flowers. There was a ribbon around the middle. Amber had a plain lilac dress with a bow at the back.

“Abi, Sherlock has something he wants to give you.”

Sherlock coughed and gathered himself together. “I know at wedding’s there is a tradition, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.” He paused. “I have two things for you. The first is something new.” Sherlock handed me a box. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful butterfly necklace and the wings were filled with blue and sapphire gems.

“Oh my days…. Sherlock.” I said quietly, “It’s beautiful.” And Sally put it on for me.

“The next is something old, borrowed and blue.” He handed me another box, smaller this time. “Before you open this one, I didn’t find them, Lestrade did. He felt like he owed you one and as it was your wedding day, he tracked them down.”

I looked curiously at him. Why did Lestrade ‘owe’ me? What had he done? I opened the box lid. Inside were two small, stud earrings, blue sapphires. My hands were shaking.

“Abi?” asked Sally. “What is it?”

“They were my mothers.” I whispered, “My mother’s earrings.” There were gasps in the room.

“She wore them when she married my dad.” I was crying now.

“Which is why you should wear them today.” Said Mary, “She would want you too.”

I nodded and Sally helped me put them in, my hands still shaking. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognised myself. The pale, shy, timid 12 year old that once stood here, in awe of her surroundings was no more and now a confident, beautiful, trainee midwife aged 19 was stood in her place, about to marry the man of her dreams.   
Sherlock took my arm and led me out of the flat, out of the door into the brilliant July sunshine. People were lining the streets and cheering as we got into the wedding car that was to take us to the church. I smiled and waved as the car pulled away with Sherlock, Sally, Keira, Mollie and myself in one car and Molly, Mary, Emily and Amber in the other.

20 minutes later and we reached the church. It was the same church that John and Mary were married in; a beautiful old building with ivy climbing the walls outside. Johnny was waiting outside and upon seeing us arrive, he went inside.


End file.
